


No such thing as a perfect circle. Aka Disney Ducks don't get the Disney ending.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a song, Dreams, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Kissing, Prophetic Dreams, Sad Ending, Sleep, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, True Love's Kiss, Unhappy Ending, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Anyone who guess what song I'm basing this off of gets free internet points.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Della Duck
Kudos: 4





	No such thing as a perfect circle. Aka Disney Ducks don't get the Disney ending.

Della Duck stood at the side of Daisy Duck's bed. The pilot kneeled down to pretty pink lady, feeling her pink bow gently. The knight bowed her head to the princess. Daisy lay there, forever sleeping and forever beautiful. Della felt a great sorrow, almost to the point of helplessness due to a sense of failure. Still she knew with her heroic heart that she could save the damsel, all she had to do is kiss her. With a swell of prideful trust in her ablity to be the hero, The duck last named duck kissed the duck last named duck.

There was a weird taste of... Something deeply wrong. It tasted like... Poison. Della Duck backed away, Daisy Duck had yet to wake but Della was starting to realize that Daisy was never going wake up.

The sense of failure washed over her in massive waves as if the moon had been ten times it's size. The poison ate at her like a blight. She took her last moments to kiss the sleeping beauty. Still Daisy didn't wake.

Then Della woke up.


End file.
